SDPC02
No Way! PreCure Are Not Strong Enough? (まさか！プリキュアは十分強くな Masaka!Purikyua wa jūbun tsuyokunai?)is the second episode of Sparkle! Diamond PreCure. |-|Synopsis= Nanami and Nikora introduced themselves as Cure Jade and Cure Topaz. They are shocked and failed to fight the Miratix. Faden is then told to return and warns the girls that he will be back. |-|Transcript= Chapter 1:The Shocking Transformation. -''Shows what happened at the end of the last episode ''- Cure Topaz:Eh! Cure Jade:What happened to us ? Cure Topaz:Nanami! Your hair is navy blue! Cure Jade:Eh? Your hair is dark blue, Nikora! Penny:You are PreCure-penu! Jade&Topaz:PreCure? -''Opening begins''- Cure Jade:What's PreCure? Penny:No time for explanation-penu! Start fighting-penu! Cure Topaz:What! We're supposed to fight that thing? (Points at Miratix then it comes near Cure Topaz) Cure Jade: (screams) Nikor... Penny:You're not supposed to call her that-penu. Cure Topaz:You mean we're like one of those heroines? Cure Jade:Anyway! Topaz! Behind you! Cure Topaz:You're talking to me? (Looks behind to find a Miratix) (screams) Cure Jade:Run! -''Jade,Topaz and Penny start running.''- Penny:Why are you running-penu. Faden:They're a bunch of weaklings. ???:Hey Faden! Return now along with the Miratix. Faden:Oh Shoot! I didn't get any Dark Elixir Oh well! You girls better get ready next time I'm back with this "Monster". -''Shows the twins with Penny''- Nikora:Hey Penny. What is a PreCure? Penny: They are legendary warriors that protect the Earth. Nanami: Why us? Penny: I'm not really sure-penu. I think both of you have a connection to the Diamond Land. Nikora: What's the Diamond Land. Penny: It is a land full of sparkling diamonds-penu. (Frowns) However, the land has got destroyed and I was told to come here-penu. Nanami: Like in my dream! Penny: In your dream?-penu They really must be connected to the land-penu!. Nikora: Penny, did that man appear and destroyed this land? Penny: Yes-penu! And a bunch of others-penu! -''The twins mother, Henkoi comes into the room''- Henkoi: (knocks on door) Nanami,Nikora, Can I come in? Nanami&Nikora: (puts Penny under table) Yes. Henkoi: I've got some news. Nanami, you have concert to perform at a opening ceremony. And Nikora, you have an audition. Nanami: How did those people know we've moved here? Henkoi: You know the family we met yesterday? Nikora: Ichigo's family. They're so nice! Henkoi: He's a reporter so everyone knows. Nanami: Oh... Henkoi: Anyway I'll be in the kitchen if you need me! (Smiles) Penny:(pops out of the table) Nanami, I'm hungry. Nanami: Yeah! Me too! I really want salmon for dinner. Penny: (sparkling eyes) Salmon! I love to eat salmon! Nikora: They've got one thing in common. -'' Shows a grey palace''- Faden: Oh, why didn't you give me some more time create Dark Elixir? ???: Calm down Faden! I believe from I have seen, we have some enemies. Faden: What enemies? I only saw a weak duo! ???: Well I believe, that "duo" will gain more members and get stronger. Faden, I will send you back to that duo. But I don't expect to have made Dark Elixir after that battle. -''Faden nods then walks out. Screen then shows Nanami stretching and then Nikora pressing the top of her alarm clock.''- Nanami: (puts Penny in her bag) Penny, can we tell anyone else about being PreCure? Penny: No-penu. -''Screen shows the school''- Teacher: Rina isn't here today Okay everyone please be quiet and open your books. Ichigo: I suppose your mother told you abou.... Nanami: Yeah, we know. Ichigo: Sorry. My dad is a bit of an airhead. Nikora: It's okay. -''Screen shows the twins walking again''- Penny: You better get out your Cure Shinies again just in case Faden returns with the Miratix-penu. Nikora: But I feel that we'll be safe here now. Faden: You better take that back because I am here! Miratix: Mira! Tix! Nikora: (screams and tries to run but Nanami stops her) Nanami: Stop being scared! Try being brave and let's face the Miratix! Penny: Try-penu! Nanami&Nikora: (turn towards Miratix) Let's go! PreCure Celestial Wave! -''Transformation occurs''- Jade: The Diamond With The Wind Of Protection, Cure Jade! Topaz: The Diamond With The Shine Of Truth, Cure Topaz! Jade&Topaz: The diamonds that will glow and erase the evil spirit in your heart, Sparkle! Diamond PreCure! Faden: I have to be careful Jade: (Punches Miratix in face) Miratix: Mira! Jade: (As a joke) Sorry! Topaz: Take this! (Kicks Miratix) Miratix: Miratix! Jade: Penny! What can we do now? Penny: Try to gather your spirit-penu! Topaz: How do we do that? Penny: Hurry up-penu! Topaz: Spirit! PreCure Topaz Storm! -''Topaz Storm hits Miratix and makes it dizzy''- Miratix: (dizzy) Miratix! Jade: PreCure Jade Impact! Miratix: Kira Kira! -''Camera shows Rina's Diamond Soul (which is now glowing brightly) entering her body while leaving some small crystals''- Penny: (jumps out of bag and picks up crystals) You purified it-penu! -''Jade and Topaz revert back to Nanami and Nikora''- Nanami: We did it! -''Screen fades to black and ending starts''- Category:Sparkle! Diamond PreCure Series Category:Made Up 'Episodes' Category:Sparkle! Diamond PreCure Episodes Category:CureJade2910